Total Drama King of the Mansion (SYOC)
by The Nova Writer
Summary: Chris is back with a new season. After the numerous issues with different Islands either exploding, getting taken over or infested with toxic waste Chris is looking to host his contest in one of the biggest Mansions in the entire world. One that also has virtual technology. 20 New competitors will compete for the opportunity to win 3. Million. DOLLARS. (4 Female Spots Available)
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama King of the Mansion(SYOC):**

So I'm attempting another one of these again. So far I'm 0 for 2 in these Total Drama stories, mainly because I have so many ideas yet I have an incredibly difficult time getting them in a satisfactory way. This time though I have a great idea and feel the itch to do so again. I'm not gonna set an update time but this is going to be something I work on periodically. Also, I will be including three of my own OC's because they're pretty important.

 **Preview:** After the rising cost of Total Drama production along with several lawsuits after Pahkitew Island Chris has hit rock bottom. With no one willing to sponsor a new Total Drama show and the recent success of Don The Ridonculous Race takes up Total Drama's primetime TV slot. During this time, however, Chris finds a new sponsor, one that isn't exactly all that legal but very much groundbreaking. The source remains a mystery but all they want is for Chris and Chef to host the show in their High Tech Mansion. Chris is initially hesitant but...let's just say that the 3 Million Dollar Prize is a fraction of the money they contracted by making this deal. Now given the opportunity to have a competition in the biggest mansion in the world with great pay Chris is back in the game and with 20 new contestants is ready to host his new show, Total. Drama. KIIIIIING OF THE MAAAAANSIIIOOOOONNNNNNN!

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Nickname:

Age:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship Status:

Biggest Fear:

Biggest Secret:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Sexual Orientation:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend(Only if they have one):

Description of his/her Look(Including his/her Race):

Nationality:

Everyday Clothes:

Swimming Clothes:

Pajamas:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Biography(Any details that you don't want others to see PM me. For Example if this characters homeless and you want it to be a surprise):


	2. Chapter 2-Cast Update 1

**Total Drama King of the Mansion Cast Update #1:**

Hey everybody. I'd like to thank each of you for the shockingly great response that this has gotten. Not only have new people sent in submissions but some of you used to follow my attempted SYOC's before this and you sent in your own submissions as well. I'd like to save you have my gratitude for giving me another shot. First thing I wanna say is that this casting update doesn't mean that all the other submissions have no chance of being accepted. These are simply the OC's that immediately jumped out at me and made me want to have them in the story since I believe they would each provide something different to the table. The N/A represent available spots for your OC to take up. I'm trying to not have everyone be the exact same so if you see a stereotype that seems similar to yours you CAN send them in but there is a chance that I will avoid accepting them based solely on the fact that I already have a character that can fulfil the role your's supplies.

The Format for the characters is _Name (Gender/Age/Stereotype/Creators Name)_

* * *

 **Boys:**

 _Tristan Laveen (Male/17/The Trickster/Attackin)_

 _Felix Spade (Male/18/The Legitimate Gambler/TheNovaWriter)_

 _Artorias Wulf (Male/18/The Pretender/TheLastDarkovian)_

 _Markus Wolff (Male/17/The Shady Prodigy/Zevoros)_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 **Girls:**

 _Natalya Braginskaya(Female/17/The Parkour Artist/POMForever)_

 _Genevieve Minette(Female/16/The Detached Comedian/SolangeloUniverse_ )

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_


	3. Chapter 3-Cast Update 2

**Total Drama King of the Mansion Cast Update #2:**

So here's another update on the cast for the SYOC so far. I received over a dozen different male participants and after careful consideration, I was able to choose the ten members that I wanted on the male side. So I will not be accepting any more male members for King of the Mansion. I hope that you find the current roster for the male side as interesting as I do. There are now four spots for the female contestants open and the same guidelines apply as before. Try not to send in a female character who's stereotype is similar to one already presented. You can if you are confident that she can offer something new but there is a good chance I won't pick characters who don't offer anything unique to the table. Also, if you have already submitted a male character you are now currently allowed to submit one female character as well regardless if the character that you submitted was chosen or not. Thanks for your support and I hope to see more unique ideas presented to me.

* * *

 **Boys:** _Name (Gender/Age/Stereotype/Sexual Orientation)_

 _Tristan Laveen (Male/17/The Trickster/Attackin)_

 _Felix Spade (Male/18/The Legitimate Gambler/TheNovaWriter)_

 _Artorias Wulf (Male/18/The Pretender/TheLastDarkovian)_

 _Markus Wolff (Male/17/The Shady Prodigy/Zevoros)_

 _Alexei "Alex" Rivera (Male/18/The Optimistic Hiker/Writer8543)_

 _Conor Fox (Male/18/The Duelist/MaxGentlman1)_

 _Gabe (Male/16/The Easy-Goer/Gabox15)_

 _Serene Kauffman (Male/16/ The Awkward Inhibited One/Seven Alice)_

 _Luke Tronotda (Male/18/The Playful Tease/Skyn1nja123)_

 _Kevin Conner (Male/16/The Autistic Sweetheart/prestoncampbell2001)_

 **Girls:** _Name (Gender/Age/Stereotype/Sexual Orientation)_

 _Natalya Braginskaya (Female/17/The Parkour Artist/POMForever)_

 _Genevieve Minette (Female/16/The Detached Comedian/SolangeloUniverse_ )

 _Alyanna Park (Female/18/The Pottymouth/anactualegg)_

 _Pollyanna Novikoff (Female/17/The Intimidating Teddy Bear/_ _FreakyFanGirl136)_

 _Kelly Morales (Female/18/The Music Enthusiast/yeezynight14)_

 _Kimberly "Kim" Weiss(Female/17/The BDSM Queen/Aleister Bloodrive VII)_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _N/A_


	4. Chapter 4-Final Cast Update

Total Drama King of the Mansion Cast Final Update:

It's time. I'd just like to say, thank you, truly thank you for all of your submission and all of your great in depth characters. I'm really excited for what I can do with these characters and I have big plans for nearly every member. The next chapter will introduce every character before starting the first challenge. Hope you guys are excited for this.

QOTD: Which character (that you didn't submit) are you most excited for upon seeing the full cast list? I would tell you mine but that would be spoiling.

* * *

 **Boys:** _Name (Gender/Age/Stereotype/Sexual Orientation)_

 _Tristan Laveen (Male/17/The Trickster/Attackin)_

 _Felix Spade (Male/18/The Legitimate Gambler/TheNovaWriter)_

 _Artorias Wulf (Male/18/The Pretender/TheLastDarkovian)_

 _Markus Wolff (Male/17/The Shady Prodigy/Zevoros)_

 _Alexei "Alex" Rivera (Male/18/The Optimistic Hiker/Writer8543)_

 _Conor Fox (Male/18/The Attractive Anime Geekt/MaxGentlman1)_

 _Gabe (Male/16/The Easy-Goer/Gabox15)_

 _Serene Kauffman (Male/16/ The Awkward Inhibited One/Seven Alice)_

 _Luke Tronotda (Male/18/The Playful Tease/Skyn1nja123)_

 _Kevin Conner (Male/16/The Autistic Sweetheart/prestoncampbell2001)_

 **Girls:** _Name (Gender/Age/Stereotype/Sexual Orientation)_

 _Natalya Braginskaya (Female/17/The Parkour Artist/POMForever)_

 _Genevieve Minette (Female/16/The Detached Comedian/SolangeloUniverse_ )

 _Alyanna Park (Female/18/The Pottymouth/anactualegg)_

 _Pollyanna Novikoff (Female/17/The Intimidating Teddy Bear/_ _FreakyFanGirl136)_

 _Kelly Morales (Female/18/The Music Enthusiast/yeezynight14)_

 _Kimberly "Kim" Weiss (Female/17/The BDSM Queen/Aleister Bloodrive VII)_

 _Ginger De Marigny (Female/17/The Ginger Girl/Aleister Bloodrive VII)_

 _Viola Simmons (Female/18/The Sassy Waitress/Skyn1nja123)_

 _Nuit Bleu (Female/16/The Death Patient/Seven Alice)_

 _Taylor Welco (Female/17/Band Geek/KennysKitten)_


	5. Chapter 5-Episode 1 Part 1

Total Drama King of the Mansion Episode 1: The Cast Arrives Part 1

 **Hello guys. Sorry that this is a bit late, I just got back to school after break so I have a lot on my hands. Which is why I'm only getting half of the cast introduced to you guys this time. Hope you all like the characters and what they currently offer. I'm trying not to show my hand to much but you guys are seeing a few hints of future plots for the show so I hope you're all paying close attention. Either way, hope you enjoyed.**

 **QOTD: Out of these batch of characters who do you see making it to the merge? If any at all?**

* * *

The camera begins rolling as everyone's favourite television host (other than don) is shown with his hands behind his back and a devilish smile on his face as the camera is focus on him.

"Welcome all my Total Drama Fanat-I mean fans." Chris gives a simple wink to the camera. "It's time for another season of everyone favourite show with their favourite participant...me." Chris' smirk grew even wider at his own proclamation. "But this time, we have ourselves a bit of a scenery change."

The camera focuses more on the background, revealing that Chris was inside a type of building. The walls of it were a light beige color with a simple yet smooth texture. Next to Chris were a two sets of stairs that both revolved upward in a half circle. The upper level was not visible in the shots. On the bottom floor there was a long wooden table spanning in the middle of the room. There were 20 chairs placed at this table. Before more details were made apparent a loud cough directed the camera person's attention back to Chris.

"As you can see we are hosting our new season of Total Drama inside of a mansion. Now you would think that this would be rather limiting but trust me when I say it's the complete opposite. But, before I get to explaining the particular details of our 'little' establishment here it's time to introduce the new contestants for this seasons." Chris winked at the camera which seemingly signaled for the camera man to make a swift turn around. Instead of looking at Chris the screen was directed towards the familiar chef…..who was apparently wearing a purple receptionist uniform with a cylinder shaped cap. He stood to the side of a door with a bored expression on his face.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chef then sighed in resignation. Chris simply rolled his eyes.

"We both know that isn't true. Now, onto something more important than Chef's lack of satisfaction, our first competitor." A snarl is heard which Chris chooses to ignore. "A man of many words and even more laughs, The Trickster, Tristan Laveen!" At his words a man of moderate height and extremely pale skin passed through the door. His eyes were a blood red while he had long maroon blue hair. He wore a plain white shirt and dark pants with a white scarf hanging off his neck that had blue dots on it. Upon entering he was seen chewing while looking around the place.

"Wow. Nice, this place looks impressive." His accent was had a german tint to it. Chris smiled at the compliment(even thought it was not directed at him) as Tristan walked past the bored Chef who closed the door and up to Chris.

"Seeeeee Chef, this place is impressive, working here is rewarding in itself." Chef was

seen rolling his eyes as Tristan nodded.

"Definitely, I'd love to work in a place like this." He then casually brought out a pack of gum with a piece sticking out of it. "Gum?"

"Nah, thanks for the offer though. I wouldn't wanna mess up those pearly whites." Chris points towards his teeth as his smile lets out a dazzling gleam. Tristan pulled the pack around so that Chris could see the back.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered. This gum is from a new company on the market. It releases minerals that when washed out keep the teeth squeaky clean." Chris raised an eyebrow before quickly snatching the gum packet out of Tristan's hand.

"I'll be the judge of that." He went to pick out the piece of gum but instead of cleaner teeth he received a rage inducing shock. "YOWEE!" Chris did a girlish squeal of pain as he let go of the pack. Tristan casually grabbed the pack before it fell to the floor...then he started laughing hard! Chris rubbed his hand while his eye twitched from the sound of Tristan and now Chef. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Hahahahahaha. It's hysterical, I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Chris ignored Tristan and Chef's growing amusement. "Whatever, Tristan take a seat on the table to your left." Tristan chuckled but complied and sat down.

"Well, instead of bothering me maybe you can bother the next contestant. I'm sure she'll get a laugh out of it...relatively anyway. Welcome the Detached Comedian, Genevieve Minette." The next who arrived looked pretty small in comparison to others, being shorter and thinner than most girls her age. She has waist length open wave hair that was a chocolate brown color with hints of natural sun lightened streaks. Her eyes were a bright pink. She has a bit of a pear shaped body type with hips slightly wider than her bust, but she is fairly skinny. She looked be around 5'2 and a lightweight with a golden tan. She's Mexican American but looks less Mexican than one would expect. She has one piercing per ear which she wears silver hoops in. This was barely visible as she wore a light blue hoodie= a few sizes too big with a gray shirt underneath. Her pants were black stretchy jeans and a pair of black ballet flats. She wore her hair down which gave it a messy look. She had thick rimmed nerd like glasses on so that she can see properly. She would have looked pretty if her facial expression didn't scream the word boredom.

Unlike Tristan, Genevieve did not have any huge plans of grandeur. She instead silently walked up to Chris and waited. Chris, still pissed that his first contestant had embarrassed him on international television angrily gestured towards the table on her right. Genevieve raised an eyebrow halfway up before giving the smallest shrug plausible and sat down without a word.

"Thank you, at least somebody here has a little respect for the legacy of Chris McLean." Chris' sour moved improved tremendously, so much so that he didn't see Tristan's face fall from constant amusement to pure boredom and loathing. As quickly as hsi expression fell his mask of amusement was back on and no one was the wises...or so he thought.

"Now we The Attractive Anime Ge-...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, sorry about that but this stereotype is literally a paradox in itself. Welcome Conor Fox." Chris welcomed the third contestant with a teasing tone. The next person that came through the door was caucasian with short black hair and green eyes. He was of average height, around 5'10. He wore a brown trench coat, black pants, white dress shirt, and black converse. His facial features were sharp and striking which paired up well with his expression of openness. He walked past Chef after giving the big man a small smile then made to shake hands with Chris.

"Hey man. How's it going?" He tried to give Chris a high five but Chris rejected with it and a laugh.

"Ha. Yeah, no. I'm not falling for the nice guy act again. Take a seat with the guy on your left, if you dare." Conor blinked at that before sitting besides Tristan.

"What's his problem?" Tristan just shrugged before smirking.

"Don't know, maybe he went through a _shocking_ experience?!" Conor blinked at him while Genevieve raised her hand to her mouth to avoid laughing out loud. Tristan sighed.

"No one appreciates the classics." Before Conor could quiz him on what he actually meant Chris was announcing the next contestant.

"-The Intimidating Teddy Bear, Pollyanna Novikoff...I get that right? They don't give me a lot of cultural insight when it comes to this stuff." The girl who came through stood at around 6 feet tall with a healthy peach complexion, long and wavy blonde-white hair with brown streaks that fell down her back. The hair was kept styled into an easy side braid; her bangs side-swept to the left, she had copper brown eyes that were partially hidden because she wore a green knit-beanie. She had on a tan vest with light brown fur lining and a silver patch in the shape of a boar on the back. This was worn over an olive green mid-sleeve shirt with a black bear-shaped paw print on the front, dark blue skinny jeans, brown fingerless gloves and a pair of tan leather boots. Chef in the least discreet manner possible took a step away from her as soon as she opened the door. She ignored this and walked up to Chris with a stone face.

"Welcome to Total Drama Beast-" Before Chris could finish his sentence Pollyanna's expression went from indifferent to pissed, causing Chris to immediately correct himself. "Polly. I'd appreciate it if you would sit down at the same table as Genevieve here. Please?" Chris' tone shifted from his usual mocking attitude to one of meekness. Polly gave a slight growl before sitting down next to Genevieve who gave no reaction. Tristan whispered to Conor.

"Aren't Teddy Bears supposed to adorable and huggable?" Conor's gaze was focused squarely on Polly.

"Exactly, it's such an apt description of her." Tristan blinked in surprise before muttering to himself over how ridiculous Conor was being.

"Well I feel like it's time to pick up the pace. Of course the contestant I'm now introducing hasn't picked up the pace in years. Welcome to the show, The Easy-Goer Gabe." The next contestant was a male with caucasian skin and black, medium-length hair. His eyes were a light hazel, with a predominant shade of green. His physical build was 5'8'' height, 130 lbs weight, above-average athleticism with an average build. He wore a black t-shirt with the word "Savage", dark jeans, white sports socks and black Reebok tennis. His waltz was as lazy and unmotivated as can be. He neared Chris and lethargically asked the all important question.

"Where can I sleep?" Chris peered at him before shrugging and pointing towards the male table. Before Chris could give a verbal response Gabe collapsed onto the table itself and immediately began snoring, as if he had fallen asleep. Tristan sighed with a mixture of irritation and amusement while Conor had pulled out a deck of cards.

"While Gabe starts sleeping on the table let's get ourselves a more active member shall we? Please welcome The Parkour Artist, Natalya Braginskaya."

"Bragins-what now?" Conor blinked at Pollynovia's outburst while Tristan got a small chuckle out of it.

The girl that came out of the door known as Natalya had shoulder length dark auburn hair that was loosely curled and put in a ponytail. She is 5' 0" and weighs 110 lbs. with a 32B bust, some muscles, and soft curves. Her skin tone is a warm light-ivory, and she has grayish-blue eyes. Her head is more heart shaped and she has thin eyebrows and a small nose. She wore a gray long sleeve shirt that says "Seize the Day" in bold black letters, skinny jeans, a green zip up hoodie, a green knitted cap and gray high-tops. But unlike the other contestants she wasn't walking, she was doing multiple cartwheels and finished it by somersaulting in front of Chris and the others. They stared at her in stunned silence for a bit before she broke it.

"Sooooooooo…...how'd I do." Genevieve shrugged a little bit to get out of her stupor.

"4/10. EGN." Natalya mockingly glared while Genevieve gave a short laugh at her own joke. Tristan nodded as a sign of respect before turning back to the new contestant.

"It was a good entrance, but I'm not sure how it's really parkour when it was just athletics." Natalya shrugged helplessly.

"I thought about it but you can't really do parkour in an area where you don't know the surrounding objects to parkour off. I like parkour but I'm not gonna die trying it." Conor nodded.

"I can respect that." Gabe's snoring broke up their string of conversation and Natalya simply raised an eyebrow towards the current contestants, they all shook their heads to signify that she shouldn't ask.

"You know what'd I respect. If you could contestants could shut up so I could continue doing my job!" Chris glared at them for a spare second before ignoring their presence again. "Now, let's welcome one of my personal favourites. The 'Legitimate Gambler' Felix Spade." Chris motioned heavy quotation marks with his hands during the legitimate part.

The contestant was caucasian at 6 foot 1. He had some meat on his bones but far from a meathead appearance wise. His eyes are a dark green and his lips are tight. He has a sharp chip with a light stubble of black hair to it. His face is structured like a diamond and he has a messy undercut as his hairstyle. He wears round sunglasses as well as a simple black chain around his wrist. He had on a medium length t-shirt with the Ace of Spade in the form of Death as a logo on the front ( /products/top-hat-death-skull-iron-on-applique-alternative-clothing-ace-of-spades). His sleeves stretch down to just above his elbow. He wears blue-tinted jeans over black slacks.

He gave a respectful nod to Chris before glancing around. "I'm gonna assume my stuff is in my room and that you didn't pawn off my belongings."

Chris' eyes widened in mock shock. "Oh, I would never." Felix's face was blank causing Chris to scowl. "Whatevs, while I would love to see the look on your face to know you can't play your 'legitimate' poker games I can't touch your belongings unless you give me verbal permission. Nor can I bring them up unless you do." Chris smirked at Felix. "Thanks for mentioning them by the way. Although I feel that it shouldn't have taken this long. How is it that none of you thought to ask about your own stuff?" Chris directed the question at the other contestants in his mocking causing all of them to glare at him(other than Gabe since he was still snoring with his eyes closed). "Sheesh, liven up a little." He smirked before turning back to Felix. "Take a seat with the boys over there while I get the next few contestants, and remember not all of them are 18." Felix rolled his eyes before taking a seat next to the others. He eyed Gabe before pointing to him with the end of his thumb.

"What's with him? He sick or something?" Tristan shrugged.

"In a manner of speaking yes." Felix raised an eyebrow behind his glasses before adjusting them.

"Maybe, or he could be faking it to listen in on your conversations? Wanna be-" Chris clapped interrupting Felix's proposal.

"Hahahahaha. No. You can convince them to give up their money all you want on your own time. I'm not gonna let money pass around unless I'm involved in it. And speaking of the passing of money, our next camper has had multiple experiences in the field. Welcome The Sassy Waitress, Viola Simmons." Before Felix could make a good response the next contestant arrived. Violet had long straight platinum blonde hair, almond eyes, peach skin, and a slender hourglass figure. She stands at 5'7 wearing a white cropped top, a light denim embroidered jacket and blue ripped jeans. Her shoes were rundown sneakers and her face looked slightly creased as well. She walked to Chris with confidence in her step. Along the way her eyes peered around the mansion, lighting up every so often which Chris took notice of.

"Welcome Vi to my Mansion. How's it feel to be inside a building with prestige, lineage and this is the really important part, good plumbing?" Chris's mouth widened beyond what many considered to be physically possible. Viola crossed her arms as multiple other contestants began to understand why Chris had such a 'delightful' reputation.

"Same way it feels to be in the presence of the 'great' Chris McLean. Disappointing and obnoxious, just like your sex life." Chris' eyes widened, everyone else got a good chuckle out of it(other than Gabe) as Viola walked past a speechless Chris and sat down at the girls' table. "What's the matter? Cat got your toun-?"  
"ZZzzzzzzzzzzzip-it! Please welcome the Awkward Inhibited One, Serene Kauffman and the BDSM Queen, Kimberly Weiss." Chris said this all in the quickest voice possible and indiscreetly motioned for someone to hurry up.

Two different contestants came through. The first was presumably Serene. Serene has an androgynous appearance, with big and slightly droopy orangish brown eyes, as well as creamy white skin and a very skinny and not so tall body build, being around 5'6. His hair is blond and slightly long, going a bit past the shoulders, being styled in two chin-length strands in both sides of his face, various strands scattered in the forehead and a few tufts in the top of his head. It looks a bit shorter because it's tied into a small braid. All of his teeth are pretty sharp, like monster's, there's always two vampire-like sharp fangs peeking from his mouth. He wore a slightly oversized and a little bulky red jacket with a hoodie, under it he has a black vest over a white dress shirt and a loosely tied grey tie, black long pants and silver running boots. There's also a long, white and thick scarf with some black star patterns, it is wrapped around his neck and completely covers his mouth and almost the nose. Serene had a silver chain hanging from the right pocket of his pants.

The other contestant was assumed to be Kim. She is fairly tall, has a slight hourglass figure with some serious curves but an average bust, muscle wise she isn't too toned but is neither fat, Caucasian white skin with a little tan thanks to a few sunbaths but her skin still remains mostly white in color, her eyes are light reddish brown in color and are oval shaped, has back length light pink dyed hair that is unrestrained and has many fringes over her forehead that also frame her face, it gets a little curvy at the tips. Her clothes consist in a tight-fitting black latex-like bustier that leaves most of her back exposed that's held in its place by thin entwined strings located at the back of it, an oversized leather belt is attached at her waist and keeps in place a cherry red mini-skirt, her legs are clad in a dark pink pantyhose, as footwear she uses a pair of tall leather boots with a zip at their sides. Kim also has metallic shackles at her ankles and wrists but these lacks a chain to join them, her arms are also clad in long black net gloves and a dog-like collar is around her neck with the name "Kimmy" on it, it also has a metal ring to attach a chain.

No one knew who tossed them through the door and before they could tell the door immediately shut. What was even more interesting was that Kimberly had seemed to land in a precarious situation on top of Serene. Serene shook his head dazed and Kimberly blinked to get the stars out of their eyes. The moment both of them understood the situation they reacted quite….differently. Serene's face turned cherry red in embarrassment which Kimberly took as something else. She cranked her neck before smiling down at Serene and wagging her finger.

"Uh uh uh. Sorry but I don't do kisses on the first date." She did a quick once over of Serene which made him even more awkward and stiff. "Though you are very cute in that 'awkward teenage phase' type of way." She leaned closer so that only Serene and the cameras could hear her. "I'd love to break you." She then whistled in his ears which cause him to jump slightly and her to smile in a teasing fashion. Before she could continue Chris interrupted.  
"While I would love to milk the hell out of….whatever this is because of how provocative it is I think it's fair to give the people at home a small break. Don't you?" Chris voice his question to the camera man who nodded politely. "Same here, which is why we're gonna leave you off here, after the break I'll introduce the second half of the contestants and we'll get the first challenge rolling. See you then, as long as you do yourself a favour and don't change the channel." Chris laughed quietly before his face turned serious. "Seriously, don't."


End file.
